The objectives of this study are to elucidate the mechanisms which regulate anorectal motility and continence in health and to determine whether these mechanisms are altered after ileal pouch- anal anastomosis. We will 1) attempt to identify a suitable manometry apparatus for long-term monitoring of anorectal function and 2) perform studies to determine the effects of the interdigestive myoelectrical complex and fed and fasting states on anorectal function.